


Young, in Love and in Paris

by NandaSC



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Paris (City), Skimmons love fest, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NandaSC/pseuds/NandaSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Tis the day for lovers, and the newly dating Skye and Jemma had to put their little romantic date on hold all due to a last minute mission, but only for few hours anyway. [A Belated Skimmons Valentine's Day Fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatBauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatBauer/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
> 
> I know Valentine's Day was yesterday, but I suck at deadlines, and in my defense, I was out all day (yesterday and today) doing driving lessons, so bear with me please! LOL This was prompted by KatBauer in an exchange prompts thingy! Oh, and I'm posting this as two-shots because I knew I wouldn't manage to finish everything tonight, so the rest hopefully comes tomorrow! Hope you'll enjoy it! :) xx

 

 

* * *

"So much for doing something romantic on Valentine's Day, huh," muttered Skye with a deep sigh, resting her chin on her wrists. 

Being an agent and mantaining a relationship was quite a hard task, Skye and Jemma were finally coming to learn. 

Of course they have the fact that both live together in their favor -- otherwise it would be pretty much impossible to spend quality time together in this line of work -- but you can't have a good relationship with only being stuck in a plane 24/7. So when Valentine's Day arrived and the girls' plan of going out and have a decent romantic date away from their team were ruined, Skye got really reeeally cranky and frustrated about it.

Her girlfriend Jemma, who was sitting across from her by the holotable, lifted her eyes up from checking the team's operation at hearing the girl's voice. "It's not like we had anything _that_ important planned," she stated bringing her eyes back down at the table and typing something on the screen.

"Hey!" Skye snapped all of sudden. "The picnic by the park was important! I was really looking forward to it... And don't act like you didn't put effort into making us sandwiches and preparing the basket." She said making her point, leaving Jemma shrugging to that. "Now we'll probably be leaving in a few hours, and our one chance of celebrating Valentine's Day here is totally ruined..." Shed added complaining some more with a pout.

The biochemist sighed at hearing Skye say that. 

She was just as upset as the hacker was about their romantic date being ruined, but she was with SHIELD few years ahead of Skye; she knew how there's no such thing as taking a day off on a holiday while on duty. She knew that a mission could pop up at any giving moment, and their plans for Valentine's Day could be left for another opportunity.

She was okay with that idea, really, but the sight of Skye pouting was just too much for Jemma to bear. "Oh hush, darling, don't be silly now," She said while moving to stand behind the other girl, arms wrapping her around the waist, chin resting on her right shoulder as she kept herself up on the tip of her toes to reach Skye's face. "We can have our romantic picnic after this mission is over. What do you say?"

The hacker didn't want to admit this, but just that small contact made her feel a little bit better. Having Jemma's body pressed against hers further more as she leaned back into the touch could do wonders to her, but still, she thought that missing this chance of spending Valentine's Day with Jemma in Paris would need way more cheering up than just her girlfriend's hot body hugging her from behind. "Not in Paris, but okay." She sighed in defeat, leaning her head to the side to rest against Jemma's, her hands holding at the arms wrapped around her middle.

Jemma rolled her eyes at Skye for being such a baby about all of this. "I know you were looking forward to seeing the Eiffel tower, but we'll surely be back here real soon, you'll see." she said kissing the taller girl's cheek afterwards. 

 The feeling of soft lips touching her cheek made Skye's lips slightly tug upwards in the corners. Jemma can be such a cute little pain in the ass with her up-spirited self that it was nearly impossible to be moody around her when she was this way. The sweet chasted kiss on the cheek made Skye miss those lips on hers, so she moved in the smaller girl's arms, her hands resting on Jemma's hips as they now could face each other. "You can be so annoying with your optimism some times." 

Jemma lightened up at seeing that smirk she loves so much tugging at Skye's lips. "Why bother brooding on Valentine's Day? Just stop with this nonsense and let's celebrate the fact that we are both here," She said bringing her hands up to twirl the hacker's luxurious wavy hair in her fingers, leaning forward to whisper the next couple of words between soft kisses. "Together. Safe. And sound."

Skye could feel her body relaxing more and more at every little brush of lips they exchanged there. From the light pecks, to a slow paced sensual kiss that nearly made her forget why she was so upset to begin with, Jemma was really good at making her feel better. She didn't need much, just one look and a smile from the biochemist and Skye would melt instantly. She was whipped like that. 

Sighing contently after both pulled back from kissing, Skye finally relaxed, leaned for a peck on her girlfriend's nose, making her scrunch it in that adorable way that never failed at making the hacker chuckle. "Okay, you win, but only because you're too cute for words." Jemma scoff in response only made Skye chuckle more. "Can we at least go have those sandwiches by the cargo hold now? I'm _really_ starving."

"But what about the mission?" The biochemist asked gazing down at the holotable, making sure nothing wrong had happened during their brief moment of distraction. 

"We can get our comms and tablets, run the OP from there and come up here if the guys need any help." Skye shared with the other girl her plan, making sure that they could multitask without a problem. "I just reeeally need to gaze at Paris for a little longer before we gooo!"  

She begged her girlfriend with puppy eyes that were just too adorable to resist, but Jemma was willing to leave Skye hanging just a little longer because how many times can she brag about having Skye at her mercy like that? She was usually all 'Bad Girls Shenanigans', breaking rules, doing things as she pleases, making Jemma follow her into trouble. Asking for permission to break protocol was definitely a small development, the biochemist would say. 

The smaller girl pondered for a little longer and Skye thought she was just about to say 'No', but suddenly Jemma was smiling widely at her, and pulling the hacker by the hand. "Let's go have our picnic then! Shall we?!"

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ohai there, guess who is back? LOL I wasn't planning on taking this long to continue this fic, but procrastination never seems to abandon me! SMH! Anyway, I thought this fic was going to be a two-shots but somehow I ended up splitting part 2 in two scenes, so this chapter 2 is nothing but Skimmons being all fluffy, and making out, and a little bit of post trauma feelings, JUST BECAUSE OF FEELS EVERYWHERE! The now part 3 is coming real soon since most of it is basically done already! Ok, I'm gonna stop rambling like Jemma now. HERE IT IS, ENJOY THE SKIMMONS FEST!  Xoxo
> 
> This chapter is a little bit Rated M for all the MMMMMake out!  
> Spoilers: I would say up until episode 1x15 Yes Men, just in case.
> 
> PS: ANNIE THIS IS FOR YOU, BECAUSE IT WAS YOU WHO WANTED THE SKIMMONS PICNIC SCENE AFTER ALL! <3

* * *

 

_"I love Paris in the spring time_   
_I love Paris in the fall_   
_I love Paris in the summer, when it sizzles_   
_I love Paris in the winter, when it drizzles"_

Their picnic wasn't as good as it would have been by the Eiffel Tower's feet, but it was still good enough. 

The view from the secret S.H.I.E.L.D. airport with its many other aircraft’s wasn't exactly the view Skye wanted for their romantic date, but the opened sunset sky in soft shades of pink and orange, and the buildings in the distance was a very pretty parisian sight to see. 

She shouldn't complain about their Valentine's date not going as planned anymore, though. She was in fact in Paris with her Jemma, and it doesn't really matter if she was at an airport or by the Eiffel Tower, what matters is that the most beautiful place in the world _is_  -- and always will be -- wherever she's with the girl she loved.

As well as there's no sight as perfect as the one Skye had as she shifted down her gaze from the sunset to a beautifully sculpted face with porcelain skin dusted with light freckles, eyelids close, and plump pink lips softly smiling and singing with that pleasant to the ears smooth accent to the melody of the one and only, Frank Sinatra. 

_"I love Paris every moment_   
_Every moment of the year_   
_I love Paris, why oh why do I love Paris_   
_Because my love is here"_

_Perfection._

"You are too pretty to be real," Skye heard herself saying in a soft tone as her girlfriend finished the song, her fingers gently caressing Jemma's smooth straight hair and scalp as she lay on the ramp, head resting on the hacker's lap.

The biochemist hummed in delight and fluttered her eyes open basking in the endearing light of both Skye's lovely eyes and smile that never failed in making her heart skip a beat. "You aren't so bad yourself either, darling," She casually said after a beat, closing her eyes again as she of _course_  faked her unimpressiveness at Skye's looks.

Not expecting to hear that sassy tone from her girlfriend, Skye shot one eyebrow up and teased poking at Jemma's ribs with her fingers. "Aren't you a funny girl now?! I'd say my sense of humour has rubbed off on you, not only my bad girl shenanigans..." 

Jemma winced and softly giggled looking up at Skye once again. "You know? That IS in fact quite a common thing to happen. I could go on and on about the scientific facts behind this behaviour," She said waving her hand around and added pointing her long, thin finger at her girlfriend's face, "But I know YOU will not pay _any_ attention to what I'd say, and I am feeling quite knackered after this make-do picnic to even bother, _sooo_..." the biochemist drawled at the end, leaving her sentence unfinished, sighing soundly and closing her eyes once again as she had the rest of the afternoon at leisure, being lazy and enjoying her girlfriend's warmth. 

Their assistance to the team's mission was no longer necessary since said mission had ended an hour and a half ago, basically at the same time as they were gathering everything they needed to have their picnic by the cargo hold, so their timing was quite impeccable. Not having to worry about the team's safety made their makeshift picnic even more enjoyable.

And the picnic was quite enjoyed indeed. Jemma could make the most delicious sandwiches Skye ever had the pleasure of tasting. So they ate and drank some wine (mission was over. They were allowed a few drinks, okay?), and thankfully, the bus was parked in a distant and more desert part of the airport, Skye made sure to point out. That way, no one was around to see them making out on the black blanket (with a big badass S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on it, of course) spread on the edge of ramp, to which they did twice already -- thanks to some convincing and a lot of bad girl shenanigans talk from Skye's part. And now the hacker had a feeling the third time was coming really soon...

Skye chuckled not believing what she was witnessing. "Whoa! You, lazy?! That's a first! Maybe that's another thing that has rubbed on you then, " she teased rubbing her palms over Jemma's forearms crossed under the girl's chest. "Let's see what else can be rubbed on you..."

"Lots of things have already been rubbed on me, I would say," Jemma retorted with a mischievous wink at the other girl, her cheeks getting flushed ever so lightly, probably caused by the wine that left her just a tad tipsy, and that maybe could explain the sudden suggestive remark.

Skye's jaw slightly dropped at hearing her sweet innocent Jemma saying such things, and jokingly scolded her. "Jemma Simmons, you're so naughty! You _need_ to be punished, right now!" 

Jemma's playful comment earned herself a heavy session of tickles, followed by fits of laughters and then sweet slow paced kisses for what felt like hours until they pulled away for air and stayed parted to just deeply gaze at each other.

"I love you," Jemma breathed her not-so-secret love confession after a long moment of silently getting lost in Skye's dark brown eyes; the hand she kept on the other girl's face even after they had broken apart, was still softly stroking her cheek. 

The look in her eyes screamed undying love, and passion; the kind of raw passion that brought a blazing sparkle to her hazel eyes as she looked up at Skye. The hacker knew that look. It always makes the air escape her lungs, as well as something deep down her core alight, just like it had done now...

"Goodness, I miss being with you… so much," The biochemist confessed a little more earnestly now, suddenly having a hard time breathing as well. The hacker didn't even had time to reply. She saw Jemma's eyes going darker as she snaked her hand from Skye's cheek to grab at the nape of her neck, suddenly pulling the girl down over her to kiss her with wanton.

It still baffles Skye until this day how much of a freak her sweet Jemma is. When she fell in love with the adorably innocent looking nerdy girl, she wasn't expecting to get this bonus feature as they finally got together some time later. All it took was a little bit of alcohol and some privacy for the girl to show Skye that side of her she only reveals to special lovers, and Skye turned out to be one of them... _Yay, go me!_ , the girl had thought back then when she realized she had hit jackpot. 

All that uptight look and good girl behavior turned out to be a façade to cover up for _this_ Jemma; the Jemma who is a devoted and insatiable lover with a mild tendency of being kinky, and also who is very hard to say 'no' to, especially when she has her hand roaming over Skye's body like that... 

"Jem, you know I love it when I get you this drunk, but I swear to God, if you keep tempting me like this..." The hacker trailed off with her mouth mere inches from Jemma's, gasping lightly at the girl's fingers ghostly moving up her side under her shirt, ripping chills off of her, only stopping to tease under a bra cup.

The biochemist soflty chuckled, a mischievous look never leaving her face. "You will what?" She dared teasingly biting at Skye's bottom lip at the end.

The hacker hissed as she felt her girlfriend's teeth lightly tugging at her lip in that way that makes her go crazy. "I _really_ will start making up for the lost time..." She playfully threatened once her lip was free, and added between kisses, "Right. Here. Right. Now."

"Tell me to stop, and I shall, darling," Was what Jemma told her in return. The way she said that merged the edge of a dare, and Skye knew that all too well.

She knew she should ask her to stop, it was the right thing to do since they were not/ at the privacy of their bunks, and... Oh, who was she kidding? She was the one that teased Jemma about having sex right there on their previous making out sessions in the first place. No wonder the girl was starting to get out of control now. 

_What the heck... Bad girl shenanigans for life!_

Without wasting another second thinking, Skye grabbed the willing girl by the waist, and leaned down kissing her feverishly.

The smell and taste of Jemma was starting to get the best of Skye. Everything about the other girl was too overwhelming. Every touch was so electrifying that she feared she would come undone way before they really get down to business. At every sweep of Jemma's tongue against her lips or her own tongue, she lost a little bit more of her self-restrain of resisting on taking her right then. 

They haven't slept together properly ever since before that whole getting shot thing. Even though Skye's full recovery was quite fast and took pretty much a week only, Jemma has been being very strict about allowing the girl to do certain things, sex being one of them, if not the main thing. Besides that issue, the team now knew about them being together, and just the thought of having sex in the bunks while everyone else on the bus was aware of what they would be doing, wasn't helping them either. They didn't expect that to happen, but the thrill of getting together in secret was quite missed.

It has been over a month now since they've been building up their sexual frustrations, hence why this Valentine's day break was their perfect opportunity to get over with this sex strike once and for all. But with their ideal romantic date kind of ruined, there was no point in wasting any more precious time, was there? They both had been craving having one another like this much for weeks that somehow felt far longer to get to this far only to stop right there. So, to the hell with holding back.

Jemma moved her head off Skye's lap to get a more comfortable position, and pulled the taller girl on top of her by cupping her face in her soft hands. As Skye settled on top of her, legs intertwined, she noted for the nth time how well their bodies fit together, like pieces of a puzzle, as if they were moulded for each other.

She pushed her body down against Jemma's, making a sweet pressure at that right spot up between their legs with their thighs, leaving both girls groaning in each other’s mouths at that so desired contact... but still, that wasn't enough.

She pushed herself up in one arm so she could use her free hand to feel more of her girlfriend; exploring her body by going under her blouse, her fingers running across her stomach and hip, snaking around behind her and stopping on her lower back. She was going slow somehow, taking her time savouring every feeling, after all, it has been too long since their last time. Jemma was clearly more impatient than Skye, though. 

Acting purely out of her desires, she started to tug at the hem of Skye’s flannel shirt meaning to pull it over the girl's head, but suddenly opted for opening the buttons instead. 

As Skye pulled back sitting up straddled on Jemma's legs to take the shirt off of her arms and shoulders, the girl underneath her moved to sit up too, her mouth locking with suddenly exposed skin, kissing along Skye's chest, making the girl stop from stripping to hug Jemma's head in place. The biochemist fingers softly stroking down her front, stopping to pay an extra attention to the now fully healed bullet scars left behind on the hacker's abdomen. 

"Ugh, I hate those," Skye muttered under her heavy breathing once she opened her eyes to gaze down at Jemma staring at her scars.

Her girlfriend softly sighed as she tried to push back those angst memories that always seems to rush back her mind every time she looked at those marks, and said, "I hate how you got them, yes, but I adore them now," She leaned down to press two kisses to each one of the two round scars, making a chill run down Skye's spine with the contact.

"Why?" The girl frowned down at Jemma, not really understanding how anyone would adore such an ugly mark of a near death experience.

"Because scars like these are a constant reminder that you're a survivor. They are proof that you've been through hell but got back to us... to me./ They make you -- both of us -- stronger for life," Jemma explained with eyes watering with the sudden rush of emotions, and Skye had to hold back her tears as well. They have already cried more than enough about all the drama that followed after she had been shot, plus, that was not the time for that kind of crying, really.

"I didn't do it on my own, you know," She suggested with a half smile, tenderly pushing Jemma's hair back with both of her hands while deeply staring at those beautiful hazel eyes; the gratefulness still very visible on her dark brown ones. After a beat, she said gently smiling down at the other girl, "But I guess you're right," and added with a soft chuckle, "Like always." 

"Yes, I am," Jemma said with a conceited smile, sniffing away her tears, and sighed fluttering her eyes up with that sexy smirk back on her lips once again. "And besides, you look _incredibly_ sexier with them."

"Oh, really?" Skye inquired raising an eyebrow at the other girl's comment. 

When Jemma softly nodded in reply, pupils blown again as her hands resumed their way down the hacker's front only stopping at the edge of Skye's tight jeans, her breathing hitched. 

"Kinky," Skye replied with a playful smirk, her body tingling as Jemma's skillful fingers started working on the button and zipper of her jeans. At least someone was considering her scars a new sexy feature on her body. 

She took Jemma's distraction as the opportunity to start undressing the girl as well. She smoothly undid the buttons of Jemma's shirt, leaving it slightly open without taking it fully off of her as she pushed the other girl back down on the blanket. 

And just as their mouths and half exposed chests clashed against each other -- the feeling of skin on skin trigging a fire down both of their cores -- an emotionless female voice came through their comm, startling both girls into a stop. 

"Get the ramp ready, we're two minutes away." 

Actually ignoring May's request, Skye said as she leaned her head down to continue kissing a path through Jemma's neck and down to her chest, "Good. Two minutes is _plenty_ of time to finish this up..." 

But she didn't go too far because then Jemma was pushing her away with a cute funny frown between her perfect brows. "Really?! Two minutes?!" The biochemist chirped incredulously, "I'm afraid that's not possible. You see, until we are properly undressed or have the right pieces of clothing out of the way to have intercourse, it takes more than two minutes longer so the body can start processing an orgas-"

Her sentence was abruptly left unfinished as a smooth palm was pressed down over her mouth. "Jemma, baby, you know I love your rambling more than anything in the world, but sometimes I just wanna shut you up," Skye playfully hissed, finishing her sentence between gritted teeth.

The sound of the radio-static called their attention back to the tablet left by their side, and there was May's voice again, waiting for their reply. "Skye, Simmons? Do you copy?"

Finally sitting up, Skye reached for the device and pressed her finger onto the touchscreen to finally reply her. "Yeah, yeah. We're on it." 

The girls finally got up to their feet in silence and instantly started collecting their things to get them out of the way for the van to park when Skye started talking again, "Now thanks to you, miss I-have-a-perfect-scientific-explanation-for-everything, there goes our change to have _intercourse_ ," She joked mimicking Jemma's use of words and her accent, which earned herself a very nasty sideway look.

"I know, bad accent. I'll get there eventually, just gimme some time to practice, would ya?" She admitted and Jemma rolled her eyes to that. "We are finishing _this_ " She said motioning her hand back and forth between them and continued, "later, bee-tee-dubs. And you better _not_ ramble this time." She added narrowing her eyes with her finger pointed at Jemma.

The biochemist pulled her favorite hacker closer by her stretched hand and teasingly whispered to her ear, "But how about all the gibberish I ramble to your ears that you so adore to hear?"

The sound of Jemma's voice and the thoughts of those incoherent whispers in that accent that never failed to turn Skye on, made her whole body shiver with anticipation, but still she couldn't stop herself from saying that snarky reply that followed up with what could only be seen as a failed attempt of a Shakespearean acting. _"Oh no! My goodness! We wouldn't want to miss all those delightful nonsenses, would we?!"_

The comically try on the british accent only made a definitely not-so-amused and slightly offended british girl walk past her shaking her head. "Awful, _awful_ accent." 

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Slightly up until episode 1x15 Yes Men.
> 
> A/N: Thanks everyone for (all follows, favorites and reviews!) all the kudos! Here it is the third and final part of this story! It is still heavily Skimmons, but most of it is just me exploring the Team’s dynamic that has to be the best feature of the show, imo! So I hope y'all had really appreciated this fic so far, and hope you’ll enjoy its closure! See you on '30 Days of Skimmons'! :) xoxo

* * *

  
Skye and Jemma quickly got themselves together and moved their stuff out of the way, and within those two minutes, May got to where she had parked the bus, the ramp already touching the ground as she requested. She didn't waste any time and moved the van (also called short bus) inside right away, parking it on its usual spot.  
  
Once the team left the van – Ward and Fitz unpacking their gear on the cargo hold and the lab, and May going to report back to HQ about the mission -- Coulson stepped close to where Skye and Jemma were standing; greeting them with his trademark tight lip smirk as he noted the blanket and basket they were still holding, as well as each other's hands in between them. "So you two found time to enjoy the romantic picnic after all, huh?"  
  
Jemma ducked her head, her cheeks blushing ever so lightly, and Skye had to chuckle noting her girlfriend's cute little embarrassment, and couldn't help but make her blush even more with her reply, "Since our Valentine's date didn't go as planned, we had to _improvise_ a little bit... Tryna make up for the loss time, y'know... Right, Jem?"  
  
The smaller girl quickly nodded, her blush deepening and reaching her ears as she made them noticeable by nervously pushing some of her hair behind her ear. She barely looked Coulson in the eye, making Skye bite down hard on her lips to suppress her laughter as the biochemist answered, "Err, right... Loss time... Improvise... Yes, we ahem- did indeed, Agent Coulson, sir."  
  
"Good." Coulson nodded back before moving past the girls; the tight lip smile suddenly a little wider and reaching his eyes as he was in fact amused to hear they enjoyed the little alone-time they had.  
  
The hacker and the biochemist's romance had been outed over a month ago, after three months of secretly dating on the not-so-large bus. Either they were _really_ good at keeping appearances, or the rest of their team were really good at pretending to not see the stolen glances and light brush of hands, nor hear the fainted sound of quick kisses and muffled moans. It was probably a little bit of both.  
  
They weren't the only ones 'coupling' on the team, as far Coulson knew, though.  
  
It's understandable that in a small group of people locked inside a plane, traveling around the world without catching a break, that some of them would have found some need for intimacy in one another, and of course that Coulson would never have guessed who those people would have been.  
  
May told Coulson about her fling with Agent Ward before he had found out on his own, and he was the only one that knew thus far. He had lectured Ward and talked to her, not entirely happy about it, but he knew that they were both wise enough to not ruin the team's work with feelings in the middle, at least he hoped they would be.  
  
If May had ended things after the whole Lorelei debacle, it would very much please him to know, to be honest. His discontentment about those two together was definitely noticed by the ones involved. Perhaps there was a personal reason to that, but whatever it was, it was kept unsaid.  
  
He reacted entirely different about Skye and Jemma, though.  
  
After letting their feelings surface during a time of crisis -- also known as Skye's near death experience --  the team saw how much of a wreck Jemma was the whole time until Skye was fully back in one piece. If that wasn't enough to completely give their relationship away, it had to be someone from the outside to notice and say what was right there in front of everyone else to see, but somehow they all played dumb about it. And that person was Agent Tripplet.  
  
He had mentioned to the rest of team something about Skye and Jemma making a sweet couple before leaving after helping get the serum that brought Skye back from certain death, and that was when the team finally confirmed their suspicions.  
  
The girls' relationship then became just too obvious to be ignored by everyone else, and as their leader, Coulson had to do something about it.  
  
Not being an entirely male cliché, but seeing those girls together turned out to be very pleasing, endearing even. He wasn't an insensible Agent/Robot as Stark always thought that he was; he knew love when he sees it, and he saw exactly that in the twinkle in their eyes as Jemma nursed Skye back to health.  
  
It turned out that their relationship had become very good for the team as a whole. It's constantly lightening the mood all around them, and not just that, but the two girls happen to bring out the very best in each other. Coulson thought it would be impossible for Skye to follow rules and fully compromise as an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but Jemma managed to do the impossible; as well as have Jemma being less uptight, thanks to Skye's carefree influence.  
  
What could have been seeing as a bad thing by any other boss, Coulson saw Skye and Jemma dating as a bonus. He trusted their abilities and acknowledges, and knew that together they could accomplish great things. Plus he was feeling quite proud of them for assuming their love in such harsh line of work. Call him a hopeless romantic, if you may.  
  
Despite his clear support for the couple, the girls were in fact lectured by Coulson about S.H.I.E.L.D's 'No Fraternization' policy as soon as Skye was better. And even though that was a very serious breaking of protocol to have a relationship with a fellow agent, not even Coulson was playing by all those agency's rules and protocols lately, so what great harm could their relationship do to the team anyway?  
  
The girls knew better than not let their relationship jeopardize a mission. Even though they were professionals -- Jemma more than Skye, surely -- this team have become so close, like a real family kind-of-close with their own little family dramas that everything got _too_ personal, and even _that_ rule has been quite often forgotten.  
  
Speaking of personal and family drama...  
  
"Was that a prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich by any chance?" Came a whiny scottish voice from behind the girls.  
  
The hacker and biochemist turned around at the same time at hearing that voice, only to find a stunned engineering gazing down at a sandwich left half eaten inside the opened lid basket. "With a hint of pesto aioli, I'm afraid yes," Jemma added with an apologetic smile at her lab partner.  
  
Leo raised a deadpanned look at Jemma not believing what he was witnessing. "You made Skye _my_ favorite sandwich?" He muttered to the girl, notably ignoring the hacker's presence right there.  
  
Skye was sure she wasn't supposed to hear what he was whispering but... _Um, hello!?_ She was standing beside Jemma and right in front of him, for fuck's sake! "It was delicious, but I barely ate all of it, it's huge," She chimed in, bringing the eyes of Jemma and finally Leo to her. "And I think it could use some more aioli."  
  
" _'More aioli'..._ " Leo echoed making fun of her voice, which brought an amused look to the girl in question. Shaking his head in disbelief, he explained, "Skye, Skye, Skye... You can't mess with perfection, okay? And if you can't even manage to eat all of it, then surely it is _not_ the perfect kind of sandwich for your bloody taste."  
  
Sensing what this was all about, Jemma interjected, "Fitz, there's no need to be je--"  
  
"I'm not jealous." He interrupted her, scoffing and frowning, arms crossed over his chest, clearly bummed out. And to that Jemma gave him _the_ look. That look she gives someone when they're clearly lying to her and she damn well can see through their bullshit. Skye became quite acquainted to that look, just as Fitz, but the guy still insisted, "I'm not!"  
  
The girl just sighed and rolled her eyes at him. It took all Jemma's self-control to not burst out laughing at the face Skye was making as she tried really hard to not crack up at the engineering pouting like a kid. "First shelf on the fridge. It has your name on it." Jemma finally said, smiling at Leo like a mother would smile at her petulant child.  
  
It took him three seconds before he stopped pouting, excused himself, and started making his way to the kitchen upstairs before Grant stopped him right on his track. "Hey Fitz, did you give them the key?"  
  
Not missing a beat, Skye inquired, "Key? What key?" She and Jemma stepped closer to the guys; curiosity being one of their major weakness, that Ward knew of.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Almost forgot." Said Leo immediately pushing his hand inside his pocket jeans to fish out said key. "Ha! Here you go," He told them, holding up a key card to Skye's face.  
  
The girl grabbed the key and inspected it with a closer look. Jemma frowned by her side as she leaned in to get a better look as well, trying to understand what the hell was that key all about. "This is a hotel room key." Skye stated the obvious.  
  
"That's correct." Grant shortly confirmed smirking at both Skye and Jemma.  
  
"Why are you both giving us a hotel room key?" She asked trying to figure out why they were being given that key.  
  
Did lack of sex lead to sudden dumbness? Because not even the brilliant scientist beside Skye had figured out what was really going on as her whole face scrunched up in that adorably way before turning to her lab partner, and carefully ask, "Fiiitz… what is going on…?"  
  
The boys shared a knowing look, a mischievous smirk appearing across their faces as both were secretly proud of leaving the girls hanging this far. Skye and Jemma knew that something was up, but they couldn't quite grasps the handle of it, and seeing the girls looking all puzzled was really amusing.  
  
"Because we're staying for the weekend," Explained Grant at last.  
  
After a short moment of silence, the information finally sank in, making Skye squeal so loud that it probably could have been heard from across the airport.  
  
Once she had calmed down, she asked wanting to be sure that wasn't some sort of prank. "Wait! No, but c'mon on, guys. Is this for real?! This isn’t one of those S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy hazes, right? 'Cause that'd be _totally_ mean, and I don’t wanna feel forced to hurt neither one of you…" She threatened with narrowed eyes all suspicious, raising a curled fist into their directing to prove she would hurt them if she had to.  
  
"Whoa, whoa! There’s no need for that!" Leo raised his hands in sign of defeat and explained, "It's not a haze, really. You see, we felt sorry for you missing out the Valentine’s date you were both not shutting up about for two weeks straight, so…"  
  
"So, we all agreed that you needed a nice break after what you two have been through over the past few months…" Grant continued for the younger guy as he stepped closer to Skye; his strong hand resting over her shoulder and lightly squeezing it in a sweet gesture. "What all of us have been through, to be fair." He said with a half-smile, making all of their smiles leave their faces for a brief second as they all recollected certain angst moments that happened through those months.  
  
Simmons infected by the Chitauri virus, Fitz’s first field mission without extraction plan, Ward’s experience with the Berserker staff, Coulson’s kidnap and torture, but mainly, Skye’s near death experience.  
  
Yes, Agent Jemma Simmons was the second most effected by what happened to Skye, after all, she had to shield her personal feelings and do what she was trained to do in order to save the girl she loved, still, however, she wasn’t the only one who really suffered during that time.  
  
What both Ward and Fitz had been through as Skye perished (the guilt for letting her go alone and complete the mission), as well as what Coulson and even May had experienced, made them all realize just how much they came to care for each other now. They had become more than just a team, they really looked after one another, and that was what this was all about.  
  
Ever since this team was brought together, they had never really caught a break. Now thanks to Skye and Jemma’s need for a little romantic escapade, all of them were going to indulge on a little break for a change.  
  
Before their memories could take them all to deep dark places, Grant kept explaining, "Coulson made a few calls and informed HQ that we'd be laying over for a couple of days for supplies _and_ internal matters. Not entirely true but not a lie either," He shrugged and a somehow, a playful smile was back at his face once again.  
  
"And hopefully with these two taking the days off, the rest of us can have a couple of more peaceful nights of sleep, before all hell breaks loose on the bus, eh?!" Leo mumbled to Grant as he snorted laughing to his own little joke, and gave the taller man’s back a friendly pat with some extra strength that Agent Ward didn’t even know the engineering had.  
  
Whatever that inside joke was about, Skye totally caught it. "First of all, you guys are finishing each other’s sentences! That’s _so_ cute!" Skye teased, reaching out and pinching their cheeks, leaving both of the agents scowling at her. "Second,” Her hands suddenly fell to hit them square on the shoulders as she semi-shouted, "I heard that! It is not like Jemma and I are having tons of sex next to your bunks lately! We haven’t had ANY for over a month, to be honest…" She said matter of factly, her tone giving away how frustrated she was with that.  
  
"Oh, goodness!" Jemma moaned hiding her flushed face on her hands as Skye kept sharing information about the recent lack of intimacy.  
  
"We were waiting for Valentine-" Skye suddenly paused for a moment and then something clicked on her mind. Yeah, the amount of building up they have been having would definitely disturb some people’s sleep unless they were locked in a room with real walls. "Okay, I see your point now. Anyway…" The hacker agreed mildly embarrassed, and finally properly thanked the two agents in front of her by throwing her arms around their necks, making them lean down so she could hug both at the same time. "Seriously, you guys, thanks!"  
  
Once Skye stepped back, Jemma took her turn to thank them. “I must admit this is a very thoughtful gesture indeed and very much appreciated. Despite the _poor_ comment, that is." She mentioned, and the timid smile she had on her lips, suddenly left her face for a second to scold at Fitz, who suddenly seemed bolder than what he used to be, because he didn’t seem fazed by her stingy eye at all. She would make sure to get back at her lab partner for that once the weekend is over.  
  
"Gave them the key already?" Coulson spoke all of the sudden coming to stop next to the four youngest team members, looking at both Ward and Fitz.  
  
"Yes, sir," Grant replied smirking like a goof, Skye thought to herself. He just looked so proud for his accomplishment, as if giving the girls a key card was such a hard mission, that she was trying really hard to not snort at his face.  
  
"Good." Coulson said with his typical smug look as his right hand picked something out of his pocket, reaching it out to Skye. "Here."  
  
She cautiously grabbed hold of the Captain America’s shield keychain with a single car key on it, and both her eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Is _this_ what I think it is?!"  
  
"Oh, dear..." Jemma shared the same stunned look Skye had as she whispered in reply, “I'm afraid it is..."  
  
"Tank is full. It is just for few rides around town, take you both to the hotel and then back here. _Nothing else_. Do you copy?" The older agent instructed them, a firm look taking over his features just to make his point.  
  
While Skye and Jemma still processed what being given that key represented, both just nodded in unison replying, "Yes, sir."  
  
"You both can go now. We'll take care of things around here.” He said with his features softening, getting back to his relaxed expression. “Be back at 0800 on Sunday. Have a good weekend, you two."  
  
"Why thank you, sir!" Jemma smiled brightly at her superior, deeply appreciating his confidence in them. “Hope you all have a great weekend as well.”  
  
"We will," He stated smiling back at her right before Skye whisked her away by the hand.  
  
"Thanks, AC!" The hacker half-shouted doing very little to hide her enthusiasm with all of these things happening. "See y’all around!" She added waving her goodbye to the three male agents standing in the middle of the cargo hold.  
  
As soon as she turned the key and Lola purred finally coming to life, Skye squealed like a kid opening the best Christmas gift ever. "Best. Valentine's Day. Eveeeeer!" She cheered, reaching for her girlfriend’s face to pull her closer to give her a full smack on her lips, not really caring that their team was actually watching them still.  
  
Of course Skye apologized for being impulsive shortly after; Jemma blushed furiously now very aware of the guys watching them; Leo choked on nothing but the air he had drawn; Grant looked down at his hip, suddenly very interested on his gun resting at its holster; and Coulson looked away to not pry on the girl’s moment.  
  
The Skye and Jemma’s PDA was still very fresh to all of them (the two girls included), as someone could notice.  
  
Fitz was the first one to say something once he had stopped coughing after that small but still effective display of affection they had just witnessed. "Right. Okay. Err, now that that’s done, I’ll be at the kitchen having my sandwich."  
  
"Can I have a bite?" Grant asked, following the engineering to the stairs by the cargo hold. “I’ve actually been wanting to try it ever since Simmons made you the last one.”  
  
"You mean ever since you _threw_ away that freshly made one to the rats while I starved to death?" Leo looked over his shoulder, staring up and dead serious at the other agent, making sure his words came out slow and steady to sound threatening. "Not, a chance, in hell, you are."  
  
As he stood behind, watching the girls taking off on his favorite car, Coulson started reflecting to himself.  
  
He truly trusted Skye. He only allows the privilege of driving Lola to the people he really trusts. Part of him lending her Lola was from guilt more than merit, to be completely honest, though. He still felt guilty about what Skye had been through. In some way, she only went after Quinn to prove something to the team, but especially to prove something to him. Lending her Lola would not fix things, but it could be the least he could do to repay her for it somehow.  
  
He have seen Skye driving few times. Plus, he heard that she drove a (stolen) Lambo while her mind was more on the mission at hand than on the road ahead, and the car didn't even had a scratch on it once Coulson was finally freed from Centipede’s captive and caught a glimpse of the car.  
  
So, he trusted her and her driving skills. There was no way Skye would do anything wrong to Lola, right?  
  
"You really got soft with the old age..." Came May's voice not too far from behind the field agent as she suddenly was back at the cargo hold, bringing him back from his thoughts. He didn't need to turn and face her to know that she had the slightest of the smirks on her face.  
  
Still without making eye contact, he took his hands out of his pockets, and crossed his arms over his chest in a sign of annoyance. "I'm not old!" He scoffed trying to sound not too offended by her jest, but failing rather miserably.  
  
The only thing Coulson got in return was a clearly amused affirmative humming, leading them to a silent moment shortly after as they stood by the ramp, watching Lola disappear from sight.  
  
"Skye wouldn't dare break _the_ rule, would she?" Coulson questioned breaking the silence, suddenly sounding concerned.  
  
Not knowing what he was talking about, May had to ask back, "What rule?"  
  
It was only until then that Coulson turned to woman with a deeply worried look upon his face. "The _'no sex inside Lola'_ rule that I left implied. She wouldn't dare, right?" He asked almost flinching just with the mere thought of that ever happening.  
  
May calmly turned to face him, her smirk growing wider making her eyes narrow as she suggestively replied, "I would if I were young, in love _and_ in Paris..."  
  
And with that disturbing image that May gave him, she left Coulson now really flinching and cussing under his breath all to himself. He will definitely sulk for the rest of the night, regretting ever lending Lola to that rule breaker in the first place.  
  
"Damnit, Skye."


End file.
